Book Imagines and Drabbles
by Rylee.Cawley
Summary: In this book, I will be writing imagines/fanfictions/drabbles for books and their characters. I will also do some shows if anyone suggests them, but I will mainly do books. You can suggest books you want me to read, and I will definitely write about them. This book will also be on wattpad and AO3.
1. Introduction

In this book, I will imagines/fanfictions/drabbles about books and their characters. I will also be doing some shows if anyone suggests them, but it will mainly be books. You can also suggest books you want me to read, and I will definitely write about them. Thank you!

-Rylee C.


	2. A Temptation of Angels

Book Title: A Temptation of angels

Author: Michelle Zink

* * *

After taking down the demon and taking care of the injured brothers for a few days, Helen went back to her old house, the one that had been burned down. She just wanted to see it one last time before she stayed with the brother permanently. She knew she could come back anytime, but part of her was hoping she would see a man. The man who murdered her parents and the other Keepers. She knew she shouldn't want to see him, but he regretted and helped her in the end.  
When she finally got to what used to be the door, she took a faltered breath. This might be the last time she will ever be here. She decided to get it over with. She lifted her dress and stepped through the doorway. When she looked to her left, she saw the staircase in pieces.  
"No going up there I guess," She muttered to herself. She then walked over to the kitchen/dining room area where she first met Raum. Well, technically she didn't meet him for the first time. He had seen her in the abandoned warehouse. He ran away when he realized who she was, but it was too late. She had already recognized the man with blue eyes as Raum, her "imaginary" childhood friend. She looked around the room, and she waited for a couple minutes, but there were no signs of her childhood friend.  
"I expected you would come," Raum admitted in a monotone voice as he came out from around the corner. "You couldn't stay away from this house could you?" Helen Immediately turned around to face him.  
She stared at him for a while before saying, "I didn't come to look at the house, I just assumed you would be here."  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to assume?" He questioned.  
"As I recall, you're the one who murdered my mother." That night flashed back in her mind. Her mother had run into her room, given her a note, then pushed her into the passageway. Her thought were soon interrupted.  
"Again, I apologize," he stated. He never wanted to hurt her. They stared at each other before Helen broke the silence.  
"What will yu do know that the demon is gone?" She questioned.  
"I think i'll hunt some of his team down, and completely get rid of his court."  
She gave him a small smile and said, "I hope I can see that happen."  
"Maybe I'll see you around," he said.  
"Maybe you will, goodbye Raum," she stated as she turned around.

* * *

Many thought were running through Helen's mind as she walked home. She took a shortcut. She knew the brothers would probably be waiting her if they even realized she was there.  
When Helen opened the door, she could hear the brothers talking in the living space.  
"At least we can get back to relatively normal lives," I heard Darius say. "We won't have to worry about anymore higher level demons."  
"But. we still have Helen and other lower level demons to worry about. She has been wandering about lately, and she seems to get herself into a lot of trouble," Griffin said in return.  
They quit talking when they heard her small footsteps echoing through the hall.  
She got to the doorway, and she saw them sitting comfortably on the couch. She was glad they were taking it easy while they were healing. They looked over at her and gave her, and Griffin gave her one of his warm, comforting smiles. Darius on the other hand gave her a small, toothless smile.  
She knew in that moment that this was her home. Yes, this is where she belonged. This was home.

* * *

Word Count: 728

Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new book!


	3. Quicksilver (Ultraviolet 2)

Book Title: Quicksilver (Ultraviolet 2)

Author: R.J. Anderson

* * *

After they finished their work in the waiting room, they realized that Niki had left the room. Once they realized this, they gave each other a nervous look. Niki was still healing from the accident, so she wasn't supposed to move around much on her own. Sebastian grabbed his things and took Alison's hand in his. Together they walked to Niki's room, but when they got there, she was gone. Sebastian was about to leave the room before Alison stopped him and pointed to the door. Niki was sitting with their new found friend, Milo.  
"Well, I guess we were worried for nothing," Sebastian stated as he turned to leave. "Do you still want that ride?" Alison gave a slight nod of the head, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.  
Once they got to his truck, they both got in, but since Alison was on the shorter side, she had to hoist herself into the truck.  
Once she got in, Sebastian looked at her with a smile, "Are you having some problems?"  
"Shut your mouth and start driving," she murmured as she fastened her seat belt. He gave a small chuckle and pulled the car into gear.

* * *

The ride was a silent one until Alison asked the question she had wanted to ask since she first saw him again.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were back?" Sebastian was taken back by her tone, but he knew she really wanted to know.  
He waited a moment before answering, "I didn't tell you I was back because you would have tried to help us, and I knew it would hurt you in the end."  
"I think it hurt more to hear you were back from someone we hate," she said in a quiet voice, not looking at him, "You treat me like glass. I'm not as fragile as you think I am."  
"I know you can, but I didn't want you to have anymore run ins with the relay than what is necessary," he replied. The relay may just be the worst thing that has ever happened to Alison, but they were all impressed with how she had dealt with it.  
"That's not your decision to make," Alison remarked. She was getting louder each time she spoke. "We would have saved Niki sooner if you would have come to me, but no, you just had to be your stubborn self!" Sebastian was speechless. She never rose her voice. She hated when people yelled or rose their voices. Because she had synthesia, it hurt her mentally.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized.  
"What?" she asked in surprise.  
"I said I'm sorry, I shouldn't underestimate you," he admitted. "I'll make it up to you soon."  
"I-I didn't expect you to do that." They stay silent until they made it to Alison's house.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow after I meet with the others, okay?" Sebastian asked.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," she said as she jumped out of the truck.  
Before she got out, he quickly replied, "I love you too."

* * *

Word count: 506

Thank you for reading the new chapter!


	4. The Flame Never Dies

Book Title: The Flame Never Dies

Author: Rachel Vincent

* * *

After they dropped Mellie's child with the church, Finn and Nina went back to their friends turned family.  
"How long do you think it will be until the church is destroyed?" Finn asked.  
"I would give it a couple weeks for all of the church to be gone, after all, it did take over a week for the other demons to lose all senses," she reminded him.  
"I guess you're right, and by the time they realize what is happening, all other hosts will also be affected," he replied.  
"Let's just hope that we can reverse that changed that have been made," she murmured.  
"You know we can never do that Nina," he said. "The only thing we can do is repair the damage we can and make a new start. It would be impossible to reverse it."  
She looked at him and nodded. "I know we can't reverse it. Everybody watches the news, and the church has them thinking all of the wrong things. To them we're the enemies. How do we convince them that we are the ones helping then, not the church?"  
Nina, I think we should ask one question at a time. Let's just work on getting rid of as many demons as possible, starting with the church. We'll come back in a week or two and get Mellie's baby. Then we'll know for sure the church is infecting." Nina nodded, and Finn turned the key, and the car started.

* * *

"Oh, so you didn't die?" Devi questioned as soon as they walked in the door.  
Nina glared at her before saying, "No, sorry to burst your bubble."  
"Leave her alone Devi," both Reese and Grayson said at the same time.  
"Fine," Devi said in a snarky tone.  
Their day carried on as normal after that. Grayson and Reece spent their days making plans of what demon strongholds they needed to hit with the disease first, Devi went out to look for resources, and Finn and Nina went out to search for survivors, other exorcists, and other demons in the area. The only time they all came together is when they ate.

* * *

"What are we supposed to do now?" Devi questioned.  
Reese was about to reply when Finn cut in. "Nina and I have already talked about this. Most of the demons are going to be gone once the disease spreads, and after that, we will do whatever is necessary to completely wipe them out."  
"Sounds good to use," All of the other members chimed in.  
The rest of the night was filled with laughter. They finally got what they set out for. The Demons are soon to be gone for good. They will all be condemned to hell, and they will never walk the earth again. This was a good day.

* * *

Word Count: 465

Thank you for reading the new chapter!


	5. Book Thief

Book Title: Book Thief

Author: Chris Wooding

* * *

This land is odd, but I can see why Moa wanted to see it. It's not confined by walls, and it's not separated into territories by more walls. The land is open and free.

"Kittiwake, how long have your people been searching for any indication of land?" Rail asked. He was genuinely curious. Ever since he met Moa, she has been obsessed with other land.

"My people have been searching for land since before I was born," she replied. "IIt has been hard though."

Rail quickly replied, "I would assume so. How have you done all of this off of theories?"

"We have seen those seabirds come over the horizon, and when Moa brought us another, we had enough confirmation of other land," she said as a smile crept its way across her face.

"I'm feeling kind of idiotic not believing Moa when she talked about this other land," Rail admitted. "I can see why she was so excited about it."

"You should go check on her. I know she finally fell asleep, but I think we're almost here," she was looking out on the horizon as she said it. "I don't think she'll want to miss this."

Rail turned to hop onto one of the other small boats. he got to the one he left Moa on to wake her, but of course she was already awake.

"Let me guess, you could sense it?" He said while he crossed his arms.

"Don't judge me!"

"I'm not," Rail defended.

"Well, would you like to join me?"

He waited a second before replying, "Of course, who would want to miss this?" She gave him a smile before looking towards the horizon again. After minutes of silence Moa asked the question that had been on her mind since they left.

"What are we going to do once we reach land?"

"Why do you ask?" Rail questioned

"What if this world is completely different than Orokos? How will we adapt? What will we do? What will other humans think of us if they inhabit this new land?" She was just rambling now.

"Okay calm down Moa, we'll be fine. We always are." He said as he wrapped his arm around her. "We can always provide for ourselves."

"We are thieves, Rail!" She practically yelled. "That isn't really a good way to provide for ourselves. What happens if we get caught?"

"We are the best of the best Moa, we won't get caught, and we can always find a new way of life," He said.

"I guess. New land, new life?"

"New land, new life," Rail repeated.

* * *

Word Count: 433


	6. Fireblood (Frostblood 2)

Book Title: Fireblood (Frostblood 2)

Author: Elly Blake

* * *

Arcus made his way out to the garden because he needed to clears his head. Earlier that month, Ruby had left to go to the land of fire. He didn't want her to go, but she needed to get control of her fire. She had been gone for two weeks, and he didn't know if, or even when, she would be back. He hoped he would be alone in the garden, but when he got there, he saw Brother Thistle reading a book. Arcus let out a quiet sigh then continued walking.  
"I presume you are feeling a bit lonely without Ruby here?" Brother Thistle questioned.  
Arcus knew he was right, but he didn't want him to be. "It doesn't matter, I couldn't have stopped her, and you know it. " Arcus stated. "She was the one who wanted to go." "But you didn't want her to go, did you?"  
"Why would I ever wish for her to go?" He was starting to raise his voice now. "Why did she even want to go? What did I do wrong?"  
Brother Thistle waited before he answered. "I don't think it was you who did anything wrong," he emphasized the word you. "Did you ever notice how the royal council treated her? They never wanted her around. They just thought of her as another dangerous fireblood."  
"Why wasn't I notified about this?" Arcus interrogated.  
"I thought you already knew," he said while looking at the willow tree on the other side of the garden, "but I guess you didn't observe their actions enough. Of all people, I thought you would have noticed her odd behaviors. She did set a woman's hat on fire after she got annoyed."  
"What kind of things did they say, or do, to her?"  
"I can only think of one that really got to her," he admitted. "One of the men in your court, Marella's father, threatened her because he wanted you to marry Marella."  
"What!" Ice shot out from under him just as it had when he heard of her and Kai's fake engagement. "They all wanted me to marry Marella?"  
Brother Thistle chuckled a bit a Arcus' obliviousness before replying, "She is of noble blood Arcus, and Ruby is not. Marella is also a frost blood, and Ruby is not. They can threaten her all they would like, but knowing Ruby, she will never back down."  
"I have never in my life wanted to marry Marella. They should be executed for even threatening her with that."  
"Calm down Arcus."  
"No I can't calm down," he shouted back. "I haven't noticed that the love of my life has been threatened by my own court!"  
"It's not your fault you didn't notice. You had a whole kingdom to take care of," Brother Thistle defended.  
"That isn't an excuse, I should have noticed. I claim to love her, but I can't even tell when something is bothering her!"  
Brother thistle stayed quiet for a couple minutes. He knew that trying to sway Arcus' opinion was pointless. No matter what he said, Arcus would still believe it was his fault Ruby left, when in fact, it was no one's fault. Ruby was someone you could never stop, even if you tried. She went on her own accord, and she would come back the same way. If she ever came back.  
"You can argue all you want Arcus, but you can't escape the truth. The truth being that none of this is your fault."  
Arcus only replied with a sigh and an eye roll. "You should go get some rest. I know for a fact that you haven't slept well since she left," Brother Thistle said as he walked down the path that lead out of the garden, to the palace. Arcus stayed and looked around the garden. None of the plants were real. They were all ice made for Ruby. She had loved the garden, well, until someone destroyed it. He had remade many of the plants and flowers for her return, if she ever did. She was gone, and she might never come back.

If she didn't come back, he would go to her.  
If she wouldn't come back, he would go to her.  
No matter the danger in the way. She was worth it.

* * *

Word Count: 725


	7. Bright Burns the Night

Book Title: Bright Burns the Night (Dark Breaks the Dawn 2)  
Author: Sara B. Larson

It has been five years since they defeated one of the ancients, and they were finally happy. Ceren and Quinlen are still happily married with their two children, Lothar got married to a Letha, Tanvir's sister, and finally Lorcan and Evelayn. After everything that has happened between the two, they are finally happy. Their marriage, for Evelayn anyway, was just for her kingdom, but now they really love each other. Lord Tanvir is the only person who doesn't approve of the relationship, but otherwise, no one seems to care.  
"Lorcan, can you tell me more about your past?" Evelayn asked. Lorcan looked up at her with a confused look. She always said she was sorry for the way his life had gone previous to meeting her, but now she is asking to hear more?  
"Why are you asking now?"  
"I want to know," she said. "Is that a problem?" He knew he couldn't avoid this. She wanted to know, and if Evelayn wanted to know something, she would.  
"Fine. What do you want to know?" Loran knew he wouldn't win this battle, so he just gave in  
"Were you ever treated like a child, or where you just trained to fight?" She questioned. This was a sore subject for him, and she knew it. He hated his father, and he was glad when he was killed in war.  
"I started training when I was ten, and Lothar started training two years later. After that, we did nothing but train."  
"Did your father have any daughters?"  
"Unless he has a secret love child we know nothing about, the answer is no," he said in a joking voice, and Evelayn let out a little giggle.  
"What did your mother do with her time?" She asked. "I highly doubt she trained with you and your brother."  
"No she didn't, but I don't know what she did. I guess I never really paid attention to anything other than training."  
"I'm glad I wasn't raised like you," she admitted. Tears were escaping Evelayn's eyes. She tried to wipe them away before Lorcan can see.  
"I'm also glad you weren't raised like me," he replied, "and I promise I won't raise our child like that either." More tears spilled out, and this time Lorcan noticed.  
Lorcan immediately became concerned and wiped away her tears before she could turn away. He pulled her into a hug, and ran his fingers through her long, white hair. He let her cry into his chest as he whispered into her ear.  
"I Know you are scared about the future, but it will be okay. I'm going to protect you and our child. Nothing is ever going to happen to you two."  
"Do you promise?" Evelayn asked as she pulled her head away from Lorcan's chest.  
"I promise, my love," he said, and he kissed her on the lips.  
"It isn't long until they come into our world," Evelayn pointed out.  
"I can't wait until the day they do," Lorcan replied. "I'm going to give you two the best life I can, I promise."

-  
Word Count: 514


	8. Between the Spark and the Burn

Book Title: Between the Spark and the Burn (Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea 2)

Author: April Genevieve Tucholke

—-

River made his way up to the garden house. He knew this is where Violet liked to spend most of her time, along with the painting shed of course. He had been missing her since he went away, but it was for the best. He needed to gain control of his gift. He had already scared her enough for a lifetime, but he was ready to make up for that.

When he got to the garden house, he saw Violet in the kitchen making an omelet, her favorite breakfast food, and on the counter she had coffee. That's when he remembered her weird way of drinking coffee, on her tiptoes. He gave a small chuckle, and with that, Violet turned around to look at him.

"Did you miss me?"

"Well, I would say there has been less trouble around here," she said jokingly.

"So is that a yes or a no?" River questioned while walking towards her.

"It's been pretty boring, so I would say yes," she admitted.

He has a smirk on his face as he says, "How exactly do you plan on drinking that coffee?"

"Quit making fun of me for that," she says while smacking his arm.

"Fine, let us eat and drink coffee on our tiptoes and maybe take a nap of the couch because I'm tired."

"That sounds like a good idea," she replied.

—

Word Count: 229

Thanks for reading the new part, I hope you enjoy!


	9. The Lantern's Ember

Book Title: The Lantern's Ember  
Author: Colleen Houck  
-

It's been five years since Jack was turned human, but over time he discovered something new. He never ages, and he can't die. When Ember figured this out, she was quit sad. He knew that this would hurt her. Even though she was a witch, he was not immortal. She would eventually die, and he would be left alone. They tried for years to find a way to fix it, but it never came.

Jack was sitting under the willow behind their house in the woods when Ember came up behind him. When jack sensed her coming, he spoke.

"Do you need anything darling?" Jack questioned.

"There is a spell I discovered…"

"Can it help with our problem?" He interrupted. She just stared at him before she responded.

"Yes, but not in the way we were looking for," she replied. They just stared at each other before she finally continued. "It would turn me immortal. It would not turn you human." He looked at her. Was she crazy? Why would she want this?

"It's either that, ot you can spend the next hundreds of centuries alone, but that is your choice," she said as she walked away. He knew this game. She always won too. This was her way of convincing him to do things.

When Jack came back inside, Ember was making dinner for the two. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"If we go through with this, what are we going to do for the next hundred centuries?" He questioned.

"Travel, visit the Otherworld, travel in the Otherworld, would you like me to go on?"

"No, I guess we do have a lot to do if you combine worlds," he admitted. "We could always visit your mother and the others."

"Really? Even Deverall?" She questioned.

"As long as he doesn't try anything."

She turned and hugged him after he responded.

They would spend the rest of eternity together.  
-

Word Count: 349

Thank you for reading the new part! Remember you can always recommend new books and characters.


	10. Nightblood

Book Title: Nightblood (Frostblood 3)

Author: Elly Blake  
-

As Arcus was walking through the halls of ice, he saw Ruby, his

fiance, sitting at the table. It was odd seeing her at a table of ice, seeing as she is a fireblood.

"Ruby," Arcus said softly, "what are you thinking about?" He knew she was probably thinking about the Minax. She had been blaming herself for the release of the second Minax. "You do know it isn't your fault, right?" He felt like he was partially at blame too. If he would have arrived faster, if he would have been more powerful, both of the Minax would be gone, but it was too late. The Minax was already dwelling in her mind. He knew she could regulate it, she was a child of darkness, but it still disturbs him. If she lets her guard down, it could take control, and she would never be the same again. She might never come back to him, and she would wreak havoc on the world. She was also troubled about their upcoming marriage.

"I know," she whispered in a scarcely audible tone, " but I still worry about the kingdoms. Even if the minax stays content, I still worry about the wedding. Some people are not happy with it. They don't want a fireblood to rule over them, and the same can be said for the firebloods. They still aren't sure about the frostbloods. I don't want a war to break out over this."

"It won't" he replies. "You are the fireblood heir, and we are getting married."

"Have you forgotten? I'm no longer the heir to the fireblood throne," her tone was projecting her worries, "and the kingdoms can still revolt Arcus."

Arcus could see that she was scared. She had always hated fighting. "I don't think so," he stated.

"The citizens seem to be getting along."

"They seem to be getting along?" She questioned. She spoke as if she was offended. "That isn't good enough. I want to know a war won't break out before we do anything else." She was always a logical thinker, and he knew she was right. They had to fully bond the kingdoms and make sure everything and everyone would be safe before they could do anything else.

"I know, but you need to relax for right now," he replied in a calm voice. "The wedding is in a week, and after that, our kingdoms will be bound. Everything will be fine after that." He pulled her into a tight embrace. Her muscles relaxed at his cold, icy touch.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He asked her after a couple minutes of being wrapped up in his secure embrace. She gave a slight nod, and he held out his hand to help her up.

The walk to the garden was soundless, but they knew what the other was thinking. He walked her out to their preferred spot under the willow.

"The flowers are in full bloom," she stated so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "They look lovely. I wish they always looked like this." Arcus looked at her briefly before plucking a flower of a bush.

"Arcus, that's killing the flower," She whispered before she saw what he was doing. She watched his movement carefully.

"I'm not killing it, I'm preserving it," he stated in a serious, monotone voice as he incased the flower with a thin layer of frost. The white flower now looked even prettier than it had before. She reached out to touch it, but then she remembered her body heat. Being a fireblood, her skin was more feverish than his icy, frostblood skin. Realizing this, she pulled back her hand.

"Just suppress your heat, Ruby," she glanced up at him, holding back tears, then peered back down again.

"Arcus, you know I've never been good at doing that," she kept her eyes to the ground, a few tears falling off her cheeks, but she wiped them away before Arcus noticed. "It's not important right now anyway, we have a wedding to plan."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right, let's go inside." Before he left, he put the flower in her hair, but as soon as he placed it in her black hair, it started to melt, and all the water started running through her hair and down her face. When he saw the tears falling down her face, he turned around and sent an icy wind towards the rest of the flower. The frost spread over the surface of all the flowers. She giggled, and a small smile crept upon her face. He then seized her hand and walked towards the entrance to the palace.

The walk back to the keep was silent. This silence was interrupted when Brother Thistle ran up to them.

Arcus burst into the Royal Council's room, "What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to talk about the Fireblood and Frostblood alliance," Marella's father said as he stood up from his spot in the back of the room. Arcus looked at everyone else in the court, but none of them dared to look him in the eyes. "Ruby is no longer the heir to the fire throne, so people are beginning to worry about what Kai will do."

"Kai wouldn't do anything that would endanger either kingdom. He helped us fight against the shadows. Why would he destroy us now?"

"You would be surprised, Arcus," He said as he walked closer to the king. "Just because Ruby trusts someone doesn't mean they are trustworthy, my king."

The other members of the court stayed mute. If anybody ever disrespected his queen, there would be hell to pay, and they acknowledged it.

Arcus' demeanor immediately changed. "What are you attempting to say to me?"

"I'm saying Ruby is not a frostblood. She has no business in the Frostblood Court."

The floor under Arcus started to frost over, but neither of the men faltered. Arcus took a step forward, never breaking eye contact.

"Ruby has helped the frostbloods through thick and thin. She helped me destroy the frost and fire throne, she was the only reason the gods came here and saved me and our kingdoms. You might want to rethink what you just spoke." Arcus rushed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out.

When Arcus arrived at his quarters, Ruby was already in her nightwear and asleep on her side of their bed. Arcus smiled to himself and got ready for the night.

Thoughts of the court kept coming up in his mind. He knew that the man who confronted him, Marella's father, wanted Arcus to marry his daughter, but he had never imagined marrying Marella. Once he met Ruby, he started to envision his future with her. At first, he despised her. She was a fireblood, and very snarky with him. With what had happened to him in the past, he was fearful of her, but little did he know, under all of the snarky comments, Ruby was scared too. Even after all of this, they both came around, and now, they are married.

As Arcus came out of the other room, Ruby started to wake up.

"Arcus, why are you late?"

Arcus walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Just problems in the court."

Ruby nodded and rubbed her eyes. She crawled over to Arcus and wrapped her arms around him.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Despite what he said, he also wrapped his arms around her.

"Come to bed with me," she whispered into his chest. "We haven't gone to bed together for weeks."

He kissed her head, and he lifted her up and placed her on the other side of the bed. The sheets were already muddled, so she just crawled right under. Arcus walked back around and got under the sheets on his side. Ruby crawled closer to Arcus and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Goodnight, my love," Arcus said.

"Goodnight, my king," Ruby replied.

Word count: 764


End file.
